Landoman9582: The Movie
Landoman9582: The Movie is set before the sequel, "Breaking Thru Light", and stars Landon Paige as Lyndon Page/Landoman9582. It is about a young football player who is actually the youngest person in his high school breaking his arm and it inspiring him to write a song. It is set in September of 2016. Characters * Lyndon Page/Landoman9582- ME * Eddy Page- DAD * Tammi Page- MOM * Lelin Page- LITTLE BRO * Dustin Househalter- HALFBRO * Tyler Househalter- HALFBRO * Trey McCoy- FRIEND * Tre Englo- FRIEND * Hunter Griffiano- FRIEND * Kyland McLain- FRIEND * Evin Grano- FRIEND * Willy Wheel- FRIEND * Kody- DOG * Alexander Pierco- FRIEND * Sidney Pierco- FRIEND * Jo Hurts- FRIEND * Sam Rutar- FRIEND * Ethan Ratter- FRIEND * Nate VanMotor- FOOTBALL COACH * Drexel Scot- TRACK COACH * Jane Alexandra- FRIEND * Andrew Michaels- FRIEND * Many more friends (I made up names similar to their actual names, but Kody is my dog's real name) Prologue Lyndon Paige is a 13-year-old boy who on November 5th, 2016, he created his first Wikia account, Fardin101. Then he created a second This is the story of the life that he has had from September 1st, 2016 onward. Plot The movie begins 3 months before Landoman9582 became a FANDOM User. He was on the sidelines of a football game, excited as he could be. Then he finally goes in. Due to the fact that he barely had any practice time due to an illness, he was weaker than normal. Maybe, too weak. He is crushed by some kid from the other school and has a very gruesome broken arm injury. He waits for an ambulance to come while the game is finished, while the game is finished (Spoiler Alert- We lost that game badly). They put an air cast on an decide for his parents to take him to the hospital. Then he goes to Genesis Hospital in Zanesville, Ohio where his sister-in-law just left. He watches the Bengals-Colts preseason game which is won by the Colts. He is sent to a hospital in Columbus to get a cast. When he gets there, the IVs he had to get hurt worse than the actual arm break itself. Then he fell asleep (humorously waking up in the middle of the cast being put on and shaking his head) and woke up feeling weird and with a cast on. Then he goes to sleep on the way home. 3 WEEKS LATER Lyndon goes to a clinic in Lancaster, Ohio to get his cast off. They X-Ray his arm and discover that due to the fact that the arm had shrunk while in the cast due to all of the sweat, that the cast had become loose and now his arm is bent in a 25 degree angle. He gets the cast off and leaves the place with a cast that he could take off. Then something weird happens. His little brother Lelin breaks his arm as well. They go to the hospital and get work done on it. NOVEMBER 5th, 2016 Lyndon decides to create a Wikia account after being blocked out of Fanon Wiki. Then he creates Fardin101, which also gets blocked somehow. BASKETBALL SEASON With his father as the coach, he becomes a good basketball player in his 3rd year on the basketball team. He decides to go back on Wikia and he creates NinjaMan107. Then he creates his own wikis and realizes this is what he's been missing in his life. He joins the Head Soccer wiki after his brother Dustin got him into the game. He became wiki-friends with many other wiki-users. The movie continues with the song "Who Says?" by Joshua Micah playing, then the screen fades to black. The movie then starts up again, with Lyndon waking up after being in bed and his father telling him that there is something happening. Lyndon looks at the TV when he gets in there and discovers that the wall of Mexico will officially be built. MORE SOONCategory:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Landoman9582 Category:Landoman9582's Ideas